Printed circuit boards have been used since a long time to allow electronic manufacturers and electronic designers a simple tool for organizing and attaching electronic circuits and components on a platform suitable for each application. However, as there is often a need for a modular design, alternative support structures, or components which require added space, a common solution is to use one or several secondary boards comprising the electronic circuits or components needed, or brackets which hold the circuit board in place within a supporting structure for example in an industrial environment. The assembly of such a system, e.g. a daughterboard or a bracket requires the main printed circuit board to be held in some manner and the daughterboard or bracket to be introduced at a perpendicular angle to be able attached by means of soldering or the like later.
A way to mount the daughterboard to the main printed circuit board is to use tools which hold the main board and the daughter board to be attached. Tools may be expensive, and may even require configurations for each possible product to be attached. Further, the step of attaching or arranging the tools would be an additional step during assembly of a printed circuit board arrangement. The tools and/or steps required may thus be both expensive and time-consuming. Hence, there is a need for a simple, cheap and reliable way to assemble a printed circuit board arrangement.